Prey And Predator - Part 3 of 3
by Dr. Raven Horror PhD
Summary: There is a new breed of monster in Sunnydale...but is it one to fight or befriend?


Title: Prey and Predator (Chapters 14 & 15) - The Canis Nosferatu Chronicles  
Author: Dr. Raven, Horror PhD  
Rating: R (language, violence, sexual innuendo)  
Summary: There's a new breed of monster in Sunnydale. But is it one to fight or befriend?  
Feedback: Praise and constructive criticism welcomed. Just remember that, contrary to popular belief, I'm an actual person with feelings and an unstable ego. :)  
Distribution: Please ask before distributing.  
Disclaimer: Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Oz, Angel, Price and all things BTVS belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, the WB and all that jazz. The Canis Nosferatu, Raven, Razor, Deacon, Ivy, Ash, Lucius, Natasha and Ariana are my brain children alone. I can't be held responsible for their actions.   
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Everyone stood poised and ready for the fight at hand. Even Price stood ready, with an ax in his grip. Raven stood squarely in front of Razor, who was intent on spilling blood. The silence was deadly, but was soon broken.  
  
A piercing shriek rang through the room, coming from the outside and shattering the library windows. Everyone dropped to their knees, holding their heads in pain, yet keeping their attention on their respective foe.  
  
"What the hell?" Deacon muttered.  
  
"Your hell, perhaps," a silvery voice echoed from the night. Angel stepped through one of the shattered windows, and lent his hand to the outside, which was taken by the master of the soul shriek. A stunning woman entered, clad in black, her features distinctly like that of Raven, only with gray streaks lining the temple areas of her hair. Her eyes were iridescent and piercing, and her gaze held nothing short of power and distaste.  
  
"Mother," Raven said.  
  
"Ariana," Razor said simultaneously.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy said, surprised.  
  
"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" Angel asked. "Quite frankly," he quipped, "I'm a bit hurt that I didn't get an invitation."  
  
"Sorry," Raven muttered, "slipped my mind. Been so busy with being hunted down by assumed friends and all."  
  
"Enough!" Ariana exclaimed. She turned her gaze to Razor. "You are not fit for a dog's meal," she stated flatly. "You're lack of respect for the old and honorable ways is distasteful at best. As long as I am queen, you shall obey the rules set forth in ancient times, or you will be destroyed."  
  
"As if," Razor said, looking Ariana directly in the eyes.  
  
"You challenge me?" Ariana asked. "Stupid girl. My power could destroy you by my thought alone. You are not the first to challenge a pack's leader for dominance, no matter the motivation. Challenges shall be equal fights. No others will be involved. Raven, do you agree?"  
  
"Me and Razor alone. No problems," Raven said confidently.  
  
"So it shall be," Ariana said.  
  
Raven and Razor stood, facing one another. The others formed a circle around them, no one wanting to miss any of the action. Sides were no longer the issue. Everyone's fate hung in the balance.  
  
"Begin," Ariana stated.  
  
Razor wasted no time with her attack. She charged forward, blades outwardly stretched. Raven took a back stance, unfolding her fans, preparing to block the onslaught. Razor's blades clashed with Raven's fans, and they stood locked together.  
  
Razor leaned her face in towards Raven's. "First I'll kill you," she whispered. "Then I'll kill your precious librarian...Christ, Raven...you couldn't even land a real watcher...you had to go for the outdated instead of the updated."  
  
"So you like mind games," Raven grimaced, still trying to hold her off. "How's this?" Her eyes narrowed, and she sent a wave of pure psychic energy shooting towards Razor, knocking her down.  
  
"Impressive," Razor said, standing.  
  
Raven didn't wish to let her opponent regain her footing so easily. She dropped to the ground, using one of her fans to sweep Razor off her feet again. Razor flipped up and over Raven on the rebound. Raven spun on the ground, and leapt to her feet. Razor charged, and Raven met the charge with a spinning kick to Razor's face, knocking her back. Razor didn't relent. She charged forward again, this time sliding to the ground at the last moment with a low kick to Raven's shins. The talons on Razor's boots hit home, and Raven found herself on the ground bleeding in a matter of seconds.  
  
Both Angel and Giles took a step forward, wanting to enter the circle. Ariana stood in their paths. "No interference," she said.  
  
Razor stood over Raven proudly. "Pity," she said. "You have to rely on a worn out watcher and a vampire to come to your aid. And they can't even help you. Guess your old ways betrayed you at the last," she said, grabbing Raven by the hair and positioning the large blade on her opposite cuff to her throat.  
  
"You've forgotten the most important lesson," Raven choked.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Razor sneered.  
  
"Know your enemy," Raven hissed and narrowed her eyes once again.  
  
Razor began quivering. She stumbled back, a wave of dizziness overcoming her. She held her head, writhing in pain.  
  
"I am my mother's daughter," Raven said, limping to her feet, her eyes fixed on Razor. "I have her gifts, and I've honed them well. Welcome to my world...where thoughts kill."  
  
Razor screamed in agony, blood dripping from her eyes, nose and ears. Giles, Buffy, Angel, Price and the others stood with mouths agape. Ariana smiled. Deacon's eyes widened.  
  
Razor dropped to her knees, her screams becoming louder, her blood flowing freely. Raven intensified her gaze, and Razor curled into a ball on the ground, clearly at the brink of death.  
  
"Raven, no," Giles said gently.  
  
"What?? Are you mad?" Price stammered. "Let her finish the job!"  
  
"Don't you understand?" Giles snapped, "If she kills her, she's no better than Razor herself."  
  
"It is our way," Ariana said.  
  
"Your ways or not, it's the truth of the matter," Giles stated.  
  
Raven eased her gaze, allowing Razor temporary relief. She turned, facing Giles, keeping Razor in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Raven, don't. Don't lower yourself to her level."  
  
Raven nodded. "He's right, mother."  
  
Ariana sighed, but smiled. "Daughter, you are indeed my heir. Just and wise. What do you propose as fitting punishment?"  
  
Raven looked at Giles, who gave her a look of certainty for her decision.  
  
"Exile," Raven said flatly.  
  
"Indeed," Ariana said. "Exile it shall be...for Razor and her minions. Including you, Natasha."  
  
Natasha stood speechless. Her eyes were voids of disgrace.  
  
"Ariana," Lucius began, "she's your daughter."  
  
"No longer," Ariana said without remorse. "She has betrayed us. If she saw fit to follow Razor, then it should be equally fitting for her to follow them into exile."  
  
Razor stood and grabbed for Deacon, who supported her shaking body.  
  
"Furthermore," Ariana continued, "If we so much as see any of your footprints in the dust here, I will kill you all myself. You are not welcome anywhere we exist."  
  
Razor looked around the room, finding no support in the eyes around her. Even her followers, with the exception of Deacon, looked upon her with malice. She looked up at Deacon, who managed a small smile. "Let's go," he said. "Another day, perhaps."  
  
"Never in your lifetime," Raven whispered as everyone began to file out of the library. Lucius smiled as he and his pack left, escorting Ariana back to the safety of The Paramount.  
  
CHAPTER 15  


  


Raven allowed herself to sink into the comfort of the couch in Giles' apartment for the first time since she had arrived. For once, she felt secure, not only in her position as pack leader and princess of the Canis Nosferatu, but in being alive and able to enjoy it.  
  
Giles entered the living room with a smile, handing her a cup of tea.  
  
"So, it's over now?" he asked.  
  
"For now," Raven said, taking a sip of her tea. "My only discomfort in not killing Razor is that she rebounds quite easily. She'll find a way back here sooner or later."  
  
"And you? Are you going to move on in hopes of avoiding her when she does?"  
  
"No," Raven stated. "It would be pointless to do so. If Razor sets her sights on me, she'll track me, wherever I go." She took another sip of tea and glanced around the room, taking in the details for the first time. "No," she said, "I kind of like it here. You can call me a semi-permanent resident."  
  
"Only semi-permanent?" Giles chuckled.  
  
Raven smiled. "Well, if the food runs out, I have to move on. But this is the Hellmouth, right? No chance of that in the near future."  
  
"Just don't ask me to sauté your demons for you," Giles said with a smile.  
  
Raven laughed. "Nah, I prefer them rare."  
  
"And your mother?" Giles asked hesitantly.  
  
"I think she likes her demons medium rare with a side of rice," Raven quipped. "Just kidding. She's a little upset that I've taken up with another group of humans, but, the silver lining is that she likes you. In fact, she asked me to tell you that you have her eternal gratitude for coming to my aid like you did."  
  
Giles smiled again. "Well, at least I'm somebody you can bring home to meet your parents."  
  
"So, what's next?" Raven asked.  
  
"One thing about living here is the uncertainty of the next foe we face," Giles said. "But one thing is for certain...there's never a dull moment, and I'm sure that with you here now, Buffy will have an ally in her quest."  
  
"And from the look of that new watcher, she'll need it," Raven snickered. "Poor boy looks like he just left grammar school."  
  
Giles gave a half witted smile and looked away momentarily.   
  
"Sorry," Raven said, "seems I've hit a nerve, haven't I?"  
  
"It takes a little getting used to, this new situation," Giles said.  
  
Raven reached over and put a gentle hand on his knee. "It'll work itself out. Just focus on the positive."  
  
"Which is?" Giles asked.  
  
Raven thought for a moment, then arched one of her eyebrows in true wicked form. "Well," she said, "he may be Giles Junior, but there's one thing of yours he can't have...and that would be my undivided attention."  
  
Giles smiled and looked back to her. "Can I ask just one question?" he said with a smirk.  
  
Raven smiled. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Are you free for dinner this weekend?"  
  
Raven leaned in towards his face, tracing her finger along his jaw line. His breath was hot on her face, and she locked her eyes on his. Inching forward, ever closer, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips and pulled gently away.  
  
"I take it that's a yes?" Giles asked.  
  
Raven gave him a wicked glance. "I've always preferred desert to dinner," she said.  
  
"Then we'll just have to deal with that," he said, and reached behind her to turn off the light.  
  
_The Canis Nosferatu Chronicles will continue....  
  
_


End file.
